Orion
by grace days three
Summary: What if Kagome went over the well with a tourist who didn't know a stitch of Japanese and ran into Lord Sesshomaru?
1. Chapter 1

Orion was figgiting in her seat as the plane's wheels touched down on the landing strip. At 21 years old Orion wanted to go visit Japan all by herself since she loved their culture and wanted to learn more about it. After working many overtime hours at her job she had finally accumalated enough money plus the extra cash her mother gave her as well helped pay for her flight ticket.

_"Be careul honey. I love you. If anything happens come straight home please!" Orion's mother was giving her daughter last minute advice._

_"Mom, I'm an adult! I have everything. Plus it will only be a week I'll be back before you even notice!" Orion hugged her over-worried mother one last time before she turned and boarded her plane._

After getting her bags and flagging a taxi Orion made it saftley to her hotel with little trouble considering she didn't speak a stitch of Japanese. Thankfully she had her little dictionary on her. Truth be told Orion was terrified yet exhilerated all at once. She had never been anywhere else but her hometown back in America. This was the first time she had left American soil let alone all by herself. Sitting on her plushy bed at the hotel Orion wondered where she should go first and decided on a quaint little shrine called the Higurashi-Shrine. Putting on her black backpack Orion set out on the streets keeping her head down and minding her own buisness as she followed a map to her destination which wasn't too far from her hotel thankfully.

"Hello my name is Kagome Higurashi and I will be your tour guide for today." A girl of 15 greeted Orion at the shrine steps.

"Thank you my name is Orion. You speak English very well." Orion was pleased to finally meet someone who could understand her.

"Oh, thank you I study hard at school." Kagome replied. "How did you get your name it is unusuall ,if you don't mind me asking?" Kagome asked Orion.

"Oh, my mom loved seeing that constolation all the time back home during winter time and so she decided to name me after it." Orion brushed her long blonde hair behind her back as the wind slightly blew it in her face.

As the tour came to a close Kagome was leading Orion to the shrine shop when Orion spotted a little out-house looking building off to the side.

"What's in there?" Orion pointed at the building.

"That is the old well. I'm not supose to show it to tourists but since you are very nice I will let you have a peek." Kagome led Orion over to the building.

Going down the old wooden steps Orion was pressed not to rub her forearms as a suddeny chilling atmosphere took hold. Kagome was standing infront of the covered well explaining that it was called the bone-eaters well and it's suposed magical properties when suddenly the cover splintered off the well as a disgusting naked women creature popped out of it scaring the wits out of Orion and Kagome. The creature took a hold of Kagome as it was shrieking in japanese and Orion stupidly grabbed onto Kagome trying to pull her to saftey when they both got pulled into the well and Orion closed her eyes awaiting the hard impact of the wells bottom. It never came as a sudden floating sensation took hold and both Kagome and Orion seemed to be gently placed on their feet at the bottom of the well. Opening her eyes for the first time since falling into the well Orion took stock of the situation and nearly screamed when she saw two dismembered arms laying at her feet.

"Kagome get up we have to get out!" Orion practically threw the girl to her feet. Suddenly one of the arms twitched and Orion leaped over it and latched herself to the side of the well and began climbing as fast as she could encouraing Kagome to continue who was climbing next to her.

When both girls reached the top Orion danced in place trying to get the feel of the dismembered arms out of her mind.

"What happened? Where are we?" Orion asked Kagome hoping the girl would have some idea to their prediciment.

"I don't know but we should stick together. I don't want that creture returning." Kagome glued herself to Orions side. Both girls slowly inched their way the one familiar sight in the strange land, the tree of ages. It stood tall, proud above the other trees and made for an easy landmark. Just as they were about to reach it the centipede creature came crashing through the trees at the girls and Orion grabbed onto Kagomes hand and dragged the girl with her as they ran in the oposite direction as fast as they could. Not daring to look back or think of anything other that running Orion kept a firm hold on Kagomes hand and kept running even when her sides ached from stiches. Suddenly Kagome tripped and fell yanking Orion back .

"Get up Kagome! Its gaining ground on us!" Orion's forest green eyes were wide in fear as she could hear the trees crashing behind them from the creatures rampage. Kagome had tears running down her face and a determined look in her eyes as she forced her tired body up and both girls continued to run as fast as they could.

Not seeing where they were going Orion slipped on mud and fell into a river while Kagome managed to get her balance and kept herself from falling in the river as well.

Orion saw Kagome running figure disapear over the hill as the river rapids swept her away. Wishing Kagome luck Orion focused on her current problem. Thankfully Orion was a strong swimmer and had little problem keeping her head above the water as she tried to get to the banks and hopefully get out. When the rapids slowed down a bit Orion was able to swim over to the side and grabbed at a thick root sticking out of the banks and managed to pull herself from the cool water. The fact that Orion hadn't lost her bckpack in the entire ordeal was a miracle and about the only good thing in this entire shitty situation. Taking her backpack off and flopping on her back in the grass Orion caught her breath. Suddenly Orion was aware of the feeling of being watched and bolted up grabbing her backpack and looking around the grassy field. Her heart pounding in her chest Orion dared not let down her guard and suddenly she spotted it. A tall white clad person standing on a tree branch near the surounding forest at the clearings edge. Why the person was in a tree was beyond Orions comprehension but maybe they could help her out.

"Do you speak English" Orion asked while creeping slowly closer to the tree.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you speak English" Orion asked while creeping slowly closer to the tree. As Orion got close enough to look at the person she saw that it was a male. She knew that he was not human from his golden eyes to his magenta markings and from his elven pointed ears. Maybe he was some kind of woodland elf or something. Needless to say Orion had never laid eyes on such a gorgeous male before in her entire life.

"Could you help me out sir? You see I got seperated from my friend Kagome when some freaky creature chased us and I fell in the river and now I'm here." Orion pointed at the river as she spoke of it. The silver-haired elf had yet to say something indicating that he had heard her at all just his stoic stare bore into her skull. Suddenly this green imp thing came running from around the tree causing Orion to crindge and recoil from it taking hasty steps back from the tree. The little creature was shouting in Japanese it sounded like and waving around a weird walking stick with hair on it. Holding her hands infront of her in a non-threatening gesture Orion hoped to sooth the irate imp but was not successful as the green creature kept advancing on her spouting japanese. Orion hadn't the faintest ideas of what to do but slowly back away from the advancing creature. Soon Orion was backed agianst the river bank and could go no where else and seeing as the imp had no plans of stopping his march until he cast her into the river Orion suddenly took a deep breath and shouted at the creature causing it to scurry back to the tree for saftey.

"Wow sorry to scare you that badly but you are being very rude." Orion slowly advanced agian toward the tree. The elf had yet to get down from the tree maybe he was scared of her? In fact he had yet to blink or move a single muscle it seemed. Suddenly the wind blew and Orion shivered as she relized that her shirt and jeans were soaked through and her hair was plastered to her back like a barnacle. Wrapping her arms around her trying to stave off the chill Orion looked up into the tree agian hoping that the elf would relize that she meant it no harm. Suddenly in a blink of and eye the elf was directly infront of her and Orion's five foot frame was nothing compared to the elf's seven foot height. Orion felt like a child next to the creature. Taking a step back, Orion waited to see what would happen. Suddenly a clawed hand gripped her by the throat restricting her airway! Orion tried to get out of the elf's iron grip but to no avail as he simply held her and looked her over.

"What are...you doing?" Orion managed to squeeze out. Suddenly pain blossomed at the back of her head as Orion was on her back having the wind knocked out of her when the elf dropped her un-ceremoniously. Sitting up Orion was very confused why he did that to her she had done absolutely nothing to him. Getting a little angry but not wanting to anger the woodand elf any more than she already had some how Orion slowy got to her feet while keeping a weary eye on the elf for any adverse reactions. the elf was once agian still as a statue yet he spoke in a deadly calm voice. Orion was once agian unable to understand him since she didn't know japanese.

"I'm sorry sir but I don't know what you said." Orion gave a sheepish smile as she rubbed the back of her sore head. Suddenly the little green imp was back and he had some sort of velvet ribbon in his hands that he passed to the elf. Orion tilted her head to the side in puzzlement as she tried to figure out what was going on. Before she could even blink Orion felt a velvet choke collar round her throat and lifted her hand to feel it. Trying to tug it off Orion wasn't sure if the elf had given her a necklace as a strange way to apologize or it was culture? Trying not to look rude but Orion felt around for the clasp to undo the necklace and found that there wasn't one! Panicking Orion now had both hands around the collar trying to pry it off but with little success.

"What is this? I don't mean to be rude but please take it back I don't need it!" Orion was backing away in her confusion and after five steps found that she hit an invisible barrier of sorts. Putting her hands up she could not feel the barrier yet it was still there. Trying to wrap her mind around what was happening Orion suddenly noticed that freaky lady centipede on the other side of the river bed and ran in the other direction but she hit that invisible barrier agian. Looking behind her Orion noticed that the elf and the imp had yet to move from their spots.

"You guys should run, that thing looks like it wants to eat you!" Orion agian tried to run way only to hit that same invisible barrier in a diffrent direction. Orion gave up on running and stood as far as the barrier would allow her and watched to see what would happen next. Suddenly the elf spoke in a threatening emotionless voice and the centiede snarled at them and scampered off back the way she had come. Suddenly without another word the elf began walking away and Orion felt an invisible leash tug her in his direction. No matter how hard she dug her feet in or ran in various directions Orion could not break the invisibe barrier. She even wrapped her arms around a tree and clung on as hard as she could but there was an invisible hand ripping her from the tree and dragging her back to the elf. After and hour and a half of struggling and being a hard-headed woman that she was Orion gave up and silently followed behind the elf.

"This is so not legal! What a shitty day I should have never come here!" Anika spoke to herself as she glowered at the elfs backside. Getting hungry Orion dug into her backpack making sure not to stop so she wouldn't be dragged she puled out a Granola bar and unwrapped it and ate it in five quick bites. Popping a peice of gum in her mouth Orion chewed on it trying to pretend that she was back home hiking at the reservation.


	3. Chapter 3

Orion was no stranger to hiking in the least she normaly hiked for hours on end at the nearby rervation but on those hikes she was not forced to follow an emotionally stunted elf who refused to even acknowledge her presence or explain himself! Orion still couldn't believe that she was collared and forced to obey the elf like some slave! To help pass the time Orion would snatch branches off of trees that were low enough for her to snatch quickly then she would break off little peices off of it and aim them at the back of the imps head who squaked in indignation and tried to walk faster but ended up on tripping over his strange green webbed feet making Orion chuckle to herself. When the skies became darker the elf suddenly stopped in a grassy clearing and spoke something to the imp who scuttled to do whatever the elf demanded of it. Orion sat down and rested her sore legs and back. Thankfuly she was able to keep her backpack to herself and the rude elf hadn't taken it from her. Unziping her bag Orion took stock of her suplies. she was so gratful when her mother insisted that she put all of her electronics in a ziploc bag and she had actually listened because they were saved from the dip in the river. Feeling too homesick and out of place Orion didn't feel hungry even though she should after hours of walking. Taking out her phone Orion tried to see if it would work doubting it would but hoping for it to work. Just as she suspected there was no service but her phone was able to turn on and so Orion flipped through her txt messages trying to get a hold of some normalcy. Putting her ear buds in Orion closed her eyes as she listened to her music trying not to cry. She felt so far away from home so lost and alone. Feeling movement nearby Orion looked and saw the elf inspecting her phone with clawed fingertips.

"Hey give that back it is not yours!" Orion shot to her feet with an angry scowl on her face her i-pod forgotten on the ground. Orion was very defensive of her property especially now that it was her only link to her mother. The elf stared at her with uncaring passive eyes.

"I said give it back now!" Orion snapped her fingers and pointed at the ground. Wow it was like talking to a dog! The elf dropped her phone on the ground by his feet but hadn't moved from the spot he was standing in. It was a silent face-off each evaluating each other. Orion wanted her phone back desperetly but was not comfortable with the way the elf was standing over it staring at her daring her to move. Finaly Orion took a deep breath and mustered up her courage and shot foward trying to snatch her phone back but as soon as she was in range the elf had pinned her to the ground with his foot!

"Get off of me you freak! You bloody elf I hate you!" Orion felt her hand closed around her her phone as she felt around with her fingers. Feeling claws prickling into her hand Orion fought back the disgust from such an alien feeling and pain but she didn't let go of her phone instead she brought it as close to her body and hid it under her body. Hearing snarling Orion froze thinking it was that centipede agian but her chest reverberated the snarl so it must have been coming from the elf himself. Even though it felt like the elf was about to crush her chest Orion still refused to relinquish her phone over and grit her teeth together and endured. Finally the elf released his foot setting Orion free. Rolling away to a safe distance Orion rubbed her back and chest while staring in disbelief at the elf. Feeling smug Orion brought the phone to her chest and hugged it. She had won this victory no matter how small it was. Sitting as far as she could from the bi-polar elf Orion was listening to her music while never letting her eyes stray from the elf who sat in tree opposite her. The imp had set up a fire and rested at the base of tree that the elf sat in. Unconsciously Orion had migrated closer to the fire and was now staring into its amber flames getting lost in thought. She didn't remember but at some point in the night she had finally dozed of to the land of dreams.

The next morning Orion woke up to the imp poking her with his walking stick. Getting very irate Orion snatched the stick from the imps grip which caused him to gasp and fall on his ass. Standing with the stick gripped in her hand Orion wanted nothing better then to use on the imp like a golf club but with the damn elf snarling right behind her breathing down her neck quit literally, Orion dropped the stick. Freezing in place Orion waited to hear the soft crunch of grass telling her that the heartless beast had moved on but it ever happened. Daring to glance behind her the elf was still standing there staring at her with something akin to hate in his eyes. Darting off to the side Orion was jerked back into place as the elf was grasping the handle on her backpack with a strong grip.

"What do you want?" Orion calmly asked so as to not anger the already angry elf any more than necessary. After a good minute the silver haired freak let go of her and walked off. Not knowing what that whole thing was about, Orion followed as far behind as she could. Unziping her backpack Orion ate another granola bar and chewed on another peice of gum. Good thing she had packed two boxes of them in her bag in anticipation of sightseeing all day long on her vacation. Oh the irony that life had was cruel.


	4. Chapter 4

After a couple hours of walking Orion stopped in her tracks and looked up at the sky in awe and wonderment as it seemed that a star had suddenly exploded in all directions lighting the sky in rainbow streaks. All of a sudden the imp started squaking about something in a frantic voice. Orion listened with intent even though she could not understand him, hoping to recognize at least one word. Getting roughly jerked foward Orion made her legs continue on as the elf had continued walking. Getting bored of seeing the same woods after three more hours of walking Orion perked up when she noticed that they were coming upon a village. Orion was still trying to comprehend this new setting she was in and still trying to figure out exactly where she was. Hearing a painful yelping nearby Orion looked around and saw a group of teenage boys throwing rocks at a puppy!

"Hey! You vile beings stop that!" Orion was suddenly filled with rage like she had never known. Picking up a decent sized rock by her feet she threw it at one of the boys and it hit him in the back of the head.

"You think you can pick on a helpless creature with no punishment? Karma will come back at you just you relize that! You are a pathetic excuse for a human being!" Orion had pelted another rock at the boys who where now headed her way. As the tallest boy had reached her and was standing infront of her speaking japanese Orion had no sympathy for him as she kneed him as hard as she could in between the legs. The boy went down like a sack of rocks. The other boys scattered in different directions as their ring leader was clutching himself moaning pitifully on the ground. Going over to the bruised and battered puppy Orion gently picked him up and cradled him to her body as she walked in the direction the elf had stopped at to watch her along with all the other nearby people in the village who happened to see the entire situation take place.

The puppy whimpered and squirmed in her arms. Comforting the puppy Orion gently stroked his little black furred head as she gently talked to him. The puppy had to be no more than half a year old and was about the size of a german shepard puppy but didn't look like one. The puppy had long fluffy black fur all over his body and had one pointed ear and one floppy ear atop his head. Yet he had a white star shaped patch of fur on his chest. Deciding that Star would be the puppys name Orion gave him a gentle kiss on his head as she walked with him in her arms. It was late noon when they had stoped agian and Orion let the puppy down who was a little unsteady on his feet but Orion was there to steady him. Leading him to the nearby river they had stopped by, Orion encouraged the puppy to drink and she gave him one of her granola bars for food seeing as she had nothing else. The puppy was wagging his tail at Orion as she laid her hand gently on his head.

Orion nearly yelped in suprise as she turned around only to find her path blocked by the elf who was staring at her with that unnerving stare of his. Waiting for something to happen Orion stood staring back at the elf while holding Star in her arms protectively as if the elf would snatch him from her. Star broke the staring contest with a yap as he licked Orions chin. Looking down at her new companion Orion offered Star a smile as she chuckled at his cuteness. When Orion looked up agian the elf was standing a couple of feet away and he said something to his imp and turned to walk off. Not wanting to get dragged, especialy with Star in her arms Orion started to follow but was confused when she get jerked back to where the imp was still standing. Scrunching her eye brows in confusion Orion watched the elfs dissapating back as the forest seemed to swallow him whole. Shrugging her shoulders Orion accepted that her 'leash' had been handed to the imp. Putting Star back down on his feet Orion sat down and played with the pup with a stick she had found. Star bounced around like he had springs attached to his feet. Giggling Orion got lost in her fun seeing as it was the only fun she had since falling through the well. Looking across the clearing Orion saw that the elf was carrying what apeared to be a rabbit carcass. Looking away from the the limp rodent in the elfs grasp Orion instead looked at Star run over to the elf sniffing the rabbit licking his lips. Orion suddenly noticed that the imp had set up a fire without her knowledge. How he had done it so quickly she had no idea nor did she really care seeing as that there was going to be fresh meat soon for herself and for Star. At least she had assumed as much seeing as the elf did not need to eat or did not feel hunger, Orion had no idea which it was. Orion sat in silent contemplation as the smell of cooking meat wafted at her. Star had already eaten the bits that the elf had tossed to the side as unusable. Orion was wondering how Kagome was fairing if she ever got back home through the well somehow.

Orion snapped out of her train of thought when a rabbit leg was presented under nose. Looking at who was handing her the meat Orion was suprised to find that it was the elf himself.

"Thank you." Orion gave a slight nod of her head as she accepted the meat. Star was dozing by her side sleeping off his late lunch. Orion finished her food and tossed the bone in the surrounding woods and sat down and listened to her i-pod as she stroked Stars soft fur.


	5. Chapter 5

As they continued to travel Orion saw many villages from a distance and guessed that she was thrown back in time to feudal japan when she fell through the well with Kagome.

"How are you doing Star? Don't worry I will carry you the rest of the way." Orion noticed that Stars energy was flagging and so she picked him up.

Orion stared in awe at an intimidating castle look alike building sitting atop a hill that the elf was walking towards. As they approached closer to the castle Orion noticed that it was all marble! Gaping in awe Orion could barely focus on not tripping over her feet as she examined the marble castle. Orion then noticed that there were many more gorgeous elves milling around and guarding the castle entrance. This must be some kind of elf home? Orion studied her surroundings and its inhabitants as feverishly as they studied her. Star began barking and wriggling around so Orion placed him on the ground. As an elf approached them Star began to bark angrily at him and Orion picked him up agian not wanting him to get hurt. The elf simply stared at her with peircing blue eyes and he had green hair and was geared in similar armor that her elf was wearing. Not daring to interupt the hushed silence that fell over the room when they had walked in Orion simply looked around taking everything in, in silent envy.

Nearly jumping out of her skin Orion looked as the green haired elf spoke to her silver haired elf and waited to see what would happen. Incidentally Star too went silent and still in her arms as he too stared at the two elves exchange words. Suddenly the green haired elf pointed at her and then at himself and then pointed at a random hallway leading out of the room they were currently in.

"You want me to follow you down the hallway?" Orion pointed at herself and then the elf and the hallway that was indicated. The elf gave what looked like a slight nod and began walking off in the direction of the hallway. Orion began following after him though stopped halfway and glanced back at the silver haired elf to see if he had any adverse reaction to her wandering from his side that she was not allowed to leave the entire journey. There was no reaction just his stoic golden stare. Shrugging her shoulders Orion turned away and went after the other elf once more seeing as there wasn't anything else she needed to do. Along the way Orion passed by many more elves who had startled looks on their faces some of them seemed to hate her though she knew not why. Orion also passed by many paintings dipicting giant silver dogs running through the skies and was hard pressed not to stop and run her hands over the paintings. Soon they stopped at another room and it had a giant hot springs that smelled like rotten eggs. Scrunching her nose in distaste Orion waited for further instructions from the green haired elf. All the elf had done was point at the water and then at her and back at the water and left the room sliding the door closed behind himself with a quiet click. Turning towards the water Orion gently put Star on his feet and got undressed and then went into the water with Star in her arms seeing as he needed a good scrubbing as well. Pulling out a bottle of shampoo and conditioner from her back pack Orion cleaned her hair and then shampooed Star who was having a blast swiming around the hot springs. Once they were both clean Orion looked around and spotted a towel that was neatly folded on a bench at the wall. Drying herself off and getting dressed agian Orion then dried Star as best as she could seeing as he was more interested in wandering the room sniffing every corner he could. Once Orion was ready to leave the room she went to slide open the door but jumped back in startlement as it snapped open and the green haired elf was staring at her. As he began walking away Orion immediately began to follow after him with Star at her side. Orion was led to another room only this one was a bedroom it looked like. Cautiously entering the room Orion looked everything over with a critical eye and then turned to the green haired elf for further instruction but he had closed the door while her back was turned so Orion figured that she was meant to stay in the room. Sitting down on the futon Orion soon found that she was dozing off with Star snuggled up at her chest. Pulling the sheets over her head Orion fell asleep.

Jolting awake Orion rubbed her eyes and looked to see what had woken her up. The green imp was standing by her bed shouting at her. Orion groaned and rubbed her eyes as she sat up and yawned. Star had sat up as well and gave a big yawn before he spotted the imps walking stick and went after it and began to chew on it. Orion laughed at the irate imp and the way his creepy yellow eyes bugged out of his head even more then they already were. After five minutes Orion felt a smidgen of pity for the imp and demanded Star to leave the stick alone. The imp snatched the stick up and wiped the dog slobber off on his clothes with a disgusted look on his face. Orion nearly pummeled the little creature when he began to prod her out of the room and down the hallway like she was some livestock.

"Listen up you little shit! I am not a cow to be herded back to the barn, I am a human being with feelings just like you. Stop it with the stick you smelly swampy thing!" Orion locked her legs and refused to move as she folded her arms and glared at the offending imp. The imp was now squaking in obvious frustration, even going so far as to stomp his webbed feet on the marble flooring. Orion threw her head back and laughed with mirth at the rediculous sight of the poor creature. Star was bouncing around barking playfully. Finally after the imp ran out of steam Orion willingly began walking agian. Hearing the imps webbed feet slapping on the floor Orion knew that the imp was walking next to her without having to look down to confirm. Star was trotting at her other side and Orion reached down and rested her hand on Stars back as they walked together. When they reached the end of the hallway the imp pointed with his stick which way to continue on next and so in that fashion Orion, Star and the imp made it to a sort of dinning room of sorts. Orion wasn't sure what to do as she looked at the pillows on the ground and empty plates spread in the center. Feeling a slight breeze at her side Orion looked to find that the green haired elf had entered the room and had sat down on one of the pillows and had pointed at the one across from him while looking Orion in the eye. Slowly Orion sat on the pillow trying her best to imitate the elf for fear of insulting him and his customs. Star had as predicted sat next to her and was sniffing around occasionaly. Starting to feel akward Orion looked down at her hands and began to play with her nails waiting for anything to break the tension she felt in the room. Suddenly the elf shot to his feet and was bowing at the doorway. Orion looked behind her to see her silver haired elf standing in the doorway like a regal king. Maybe he was the chief elf here or something because since coming the the castle Orion noticed how all the other elves seemed to give him wide berth and were constantly bowing to him at the entrance. Suddenly noticing that someone was speaking Orion looked for the source of the sound and saw that the green haired elf was looking at her intently while pointing at himself then her and finally the chief elf.

"You want me to bow to that narcissistic elf? I don't think so, not until he removes this collar from my neck!" Orion calmly stated back while tugging at her collar angrily. The chief elf walked camly over and stood glaring down at her. Orion looked back without a trace of fear in her green eyes. All of a sudden Orion was being forced to the ground by her collar. Fighting it with everything she had Orion braced her arms on the cold ground and refused to lower her head even when the collar began to dig into the back of her neck and Orion could feel her warm blood slowly trickle down her back. Finally the force stopped and Orion sat up straight agian and glowered at the chief elf who was still standing over her emotionless. Saying something that Orion didn't understand the chief elf walked over to the furthest pillow at the head of the 'table' he knelt down and all of a sudden other elves came in carrying dishes of food. Orion was turning her head every which way not wanting to miss a single elf or what was going on. Orion balked at what was placed infront of her on one of the serving plates. It was raw meat like still bleeding raw meat. Speaking of blood Orion used the back of her shirt to hold down on the shallow cut on the back of her neck. Star had started sniffing her cut and was now licking it clean which was adorable and gross at the same time.

"Thanks boy but I will be fine." Orion pushed the pup away back to his own pillow. Looking around Orion saw that the chief elf had put some raw meat on his plate and the green haired one had as well and they were both looking at her. Orion looked around for a fork but only spotted chop sticks. At least she knew how to use them thank god her parents had taught her at a young age when they went out to eat sushi. Grabbing a generous portion Orion loaded Stars plate. When she had put it down infront of Star the pup had dug in eating at a feverish pace. Looking around to see if there was anything for a human to eat because Orion was not eating raw meat. Spotting some rice balls Orion grabbed one and paced it on her plate and looked around to see if the elves were still eating and they were. Eating her rice ball Orion was suprised when one filled her up. The last few days of traveling had really slimmed her down. Paitently sitting playing with her fingers in her lap Orion waited for the elves to finish their food. When they were done Orion was suprised to find out that the chief elf once agian controlled her leash.

"I hate you and the giant stick shoved up your ass!" Orion stomped as loudly as she could with her sneakers all the way to where ever the elf was leading her. It turned out to be the library or some kind of office judging by the mahogany lined room. Everything in this room spoke of rich and regal in fact nothing in the castle hasn't spoken of anything else Orion noticed. Getting led into the room Orion immediately went to the book shelf and pulled out a book and opened it up but was very dissapointed when it turned out to be written in japanese. Putting the book back in its spot Orion didn't know why she expected it to be in english. This was feudal japan after all. All of a sudden a book was rudely dropped into her lap and Orion looked up suddenly to find the elf staring as her while petting his boa scarf that looked awfully soft. Opening the book Orion was so shocked to recognize the words that she let out a chuckle while reading the book happily. It was a story about how a boy visited a strange land where demons ruled over the humans and the most feared one was Sesshomaru, the Lord of the West, the Killing Perfection. Turning the page Orion nearly dropped the book in shock. There was a very detailed painting of her silver haired elf himself. Looking up at the el-Sesshomaru Orion saw him with diffrent eyes for the first time.

"You, you're Sesshomaru! You're a demon!" Orion didn't know how to react as Sesshomaru stood over her and looked on with disturbing calmness. If the information in the book was true then Orion has been treading on extremely thin ice this whole time!


	6. Chapter 6

"Yet it says here that you hate humans. So why am I here?" Orion looked back down at the book in confusion. Not knowing what else to do Orion slowly got up and began to explore the room with facination.

"How do you make such exquisite rooms if you have no power tools?" Orion muttered more to herself than to Sesshomaru. Suddenly Star began to growl and took on a defensive position infront of Orion.

"What is it boy?" Orion put a hand on Stars head and looked at the dark corridor that Star was growling at. Orion gasped in exclamation when the green haired demon materialized infront of her eyes.

"It's okay Star, it's just that dude from earlier." Orion reasured Star who hadn't let down his guard.

"Hey green haired dude. I should probably learn your name but seeing as I am going to escape from here as soon as I can it doesn't matter." Orion spoke as the green haired demon was speaking to Sesshomaru. Suddenly Orion felt her collar tugging her in the direction of the green haired demon.

"Hey stop doing that! I really hope karma gets you good! Lets go Star. You at least have manners unlike these dunderheads here." Orion scowled at the green haired demon as she followed him out of the library. Orions spirits perked up when she was lead outside and they passed what looked like a stable of sorts.

"Please can we stop there?" Orion nearly bounced up and down while pointing at the stables. The green haired demon gave a slight sigh and relented as he led her into the stables. Orion gasped in excitment and wonder as she saw not only monstrous horses in the barn but also dragons! Going up to a stall that contained a huge white and brown clydesdale Orion offered her hand to the beast to sniff. The draft horse came over and nuzzled her hand. Orion could feel the horses warm breath on her hand as she gently rubbed his velvety nose. Orion had been horse back riding about twice in her life but never got the chance to be around horses. Being this close to such a magnificent animal was indescribable. To say Orion loved all animals was a little bit of an understatment. Orion felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest with her excitment yet she felt so at peace and fulfilled standing here surounded by various breeds of horses and dragons. Orion was almost startled when she spotted her green haired escort standing near her eyeing her intently about a half hour later after she had met almost every creature in the barn .

"Oh, sorry I guess I lost track of time." Orion rubbed the back of her head while giving the demon a sheepish smile. As expected the demon did not respond just kept staring at her with a critical eye. Unsure of what to do Orion slowly inched her way to the last stall in the huge barn and carefully approached the two headed dragon with caution and respect she had shown to all the other creatures in the barn. Though unlike every other dragon in the stables this dragon was the only two headed dragon. Orion studied its brown murky scales and the mane of onyx hair it had on each of its necks.

"You sure are handsome fellows. What are your names?" Orion offered her hand as a sign of peace. One of the heads sniffed her hand and gave a reasuring rumble from its chest while the other head ignored her in favor of the yummy hay it was eating.

"A vegetarian dragon. Who would have thought there was such a thing out there?" Orion was suprised by its choice of diet but still thought that the dragon still looked like it could send you to the ER any day. Orion got so lost in the wonderment of the creatures in the barn that Star had to bark to get her attention once more.

"What boy?" Orion looked around t see what the comotion was all about and spotted Sesshomaru not three feet from her.

"Oh, sorry Sesshomaru I just love animals and couldn't resist this opportunity and seeing as I have nothing to do here I figured it wouldn't hurt to take a look." Orion tried to reason with a demon who couldn't understand her. Instead of paying any attention to her Sesshomaru spoke to his fellow green haired demon and he sounded angry to Orions capable ears. Star gave her a reasuring lick on her hand and nuzzled it as well taking Orions attention away from the irate demons.

Suddenly Orion had a pitch fork roughly shoved into her hands. Looking at Sesshomaru for direction Orion saw that he kept glancing at the two headed dragons stall. Orion figured that he wanted her to clean it? Shrugging her shoulders Orion went to the stall door and unlatched the lock.

"Okay boys, it's alright I just got to clean out your soiled hay." Orion put the pitch fork agianst the stall door as she slowly approached the two headed dragon.

"Could you please move out into the hallway but don't wander and be nice to that fat little pony across from you. He looks like he could a be good friend." Orion patted the dragon on one of it's necks and suprisingly the dragon did exactly as Orion had told it.

"Wow you guys are great listeners. Fantastic job boys!" Orion praised them with a pat on each of their snouts as she went and mucked out their stall.

"I don't know what to do with the dirty hay." Orion had moved to soiled hay into a big pile in the corner of the stall. Just then Orion noticed that a servant had brought out a wheel barrow. Orion was pleased and also noticed how the servant was terrified of the two heded dragon and gave him a wide berth as if the dragon would eat him or something. Shrugging in confusion Orion just went back to scooping the dirty hay into the wheel barrow and once she was done the servant came and took it way still avoiding the dragon as much as possible. Finding a clean bale of hay Orion spread out in the stall and leaned the pitch fork agianst the wall as she admired her work. Considering she had never done any sort of barn work Orion was rather pleased with herself.

"Well boys I'd say my work here is done but I don't know what Mr. Icicle has in store for me so I guess you can return to your stall and enjoy the clean hay." Orion patted the dragons heads as they calmly walked back into their stall. Orion stayed and ran her fingers through their manes untagling them with her fingers as they both ate peacfully. Orion nearly pouted when she felt her collar tugging her out of the stall and towards Sesshomarus direction. The look on his face made Orion think that she had just mastered the ability of flight, which was amazing seeing as she had only mucked out a stall.

"Star come boy I think we are regretably leaving for tonight." Orion patted her thigh and Star was immedietly at her side. Sesshomaru lead Orion back to her room which Orion was grateful, for she would have gotten lost in the maze of corridors and dead ends. Sesshomaru said nothing to her as he closed her door and Orion heard the distinct sound of a lock but she didn't care. Noticing another door in her room Orion opened it to discover a small hot srings pool and some fluffy towels on a nearby shelf. Taking off her clothes Orion went for a bath and washed herself off and put on her clothes agian which were kinda getting dirty since she didn't have a spare set of clothes but then she remembered that she had her bathing suit in her bag and a cover up in her bag. Putting on her bathing suit and cover up Orion washed her clothes out in the hot springs and hung them to dry in her room. Orion was not very pleased to sleep in her bathing suit and cover up but saw no other choices. Then as she was about to tuck herselef into bed Orion spotted an innocent looking dresser agianst one of the walls. Going over to it Orion opened it up and found many kimonos. Not knowing how to put one on Orion gave a sigh of defeat and went to bed in her bathing suit instead. Star was once agian snuggled up at her side snoring lightly.


	7. Chapter 7

When Orion woke up the next morning she took a bath and brushed out her hair and changed into her dry clothes. Star was still laying in bed being a lazy puppy.

"Now what am I suppose to do?" Orion asked Star as she looked around her simple room that she was locked in. Star got up and stretched on the bed and gave a big yawn.

"Well good morning lazy bum. I hope you slept well." Orion rubbed Stars adorble ears. Star went over to the door and scratched on it barking loudly.

"I know boy I want to get out too." Orion went over to console her dog. Suddenly there was a bright flash and a huge black hellhound with massive horns on his head stood where Star was just standing.

"Star is that you?" Orion held her breath not sure if she could approach the giant onyx beast with glowing red eyes. Star however came over to her wagging his furry tail as he nudged Orion with his massive muzzle.

"Hey boy wow you look stunning!" Orion studied every part of Star. Suddenly Star laid down on the floor and indicated with his head that Orion should get on his back.

"Okay boy if it is okay with you." Orion grabbed fistfulls of his silky fur avoiding his lethal looking horns that curved foward slightly under his jaw. Orion saw that the white star patch on his chest was now an electric blue color star. Star raised one of his claw tipped paws and broke down the door with ease. Orion was still trying to comprehend what had just occured with Stars transformation from such an innocent adorable puppy to this amazing hellhound dog creature! Orion clutched onto long tufts of mane fur as Star took off down the hallway at breakneck speeds. Orion was laughing in exhilaration as her long blonde hair was wiping behind her and she gripped tightly onto Star as they ran through the castle. However it was not long before Sesshomaru came and ruined Orions fun.

"Oh don't be such a grump grump. We were just having fun seeing as we had very little of it over the last coule of days." Orion was still riding her adrenaline out and forgot who it was that she was talking to. Sesshomaru just gave a vicious snarl which Star replied with one of his own. Orion watched in amazment as they seemed to be having a conversation with all the growling and grunts going back and forth between the two. Suddenly Sesshomaru and Star seemed to have come up with some sort of agreement as Star still in his hellhound form bagan to follow after Sesshomaru at a fast trot. Orion didn't really care where they were going as long as she got to ride Star.

"Hey boy where are we going? Is it somewhere good?" Orion leaned down and patted Stars neck burying her fingers in his long fur. Star gave a happy bark as he continued his fast pace trot following Sesshomaru. Orion then noticed that they were once agian out of the castle and heading into the surrounding forest. They were going on a journey! Orion suddenly gripped on tightly as Star began his breakneck speed sprint once more and the weird thing was that Sesshomaru was still ahead of them. Orion was very confused at how they were able to travel at such fast speeds and not kill themselves running into a tree! Orion though trusted Star not to endanger her life as she rode him and relaxed a bit on his back. When they had finally stoped for the night Orion laid back agianst Stars side and watched in amazment as the sky seemed to bleed as the sun set. But soon enough the blue waves of clouds washed it away to a different horizon. Orion hadn't noticed how hungry she was until her stomach wailed for food. Beating down a blush Orion dug into her bag and pulled out some more granola bars and munched on them at a feverish pace. Star got up and went into the forest after he gave Orion a reasuring lick. Soon Star came back and dropped a rabbit at the center of their 'camp' and suprised Orion once more as blue flames escaped his mouth as he scortched the rabbit effectively cooking it.

"Star you are the best hellhound around!" Orion gave a hug to Star showing her apprecition as she gave him a great ear rub avoiding his horns. After eating her rabbit Orion settled down on the grassy ground and snuggled as close as she could to Star and fell asleep as soon as her eyes closed.


	8. Chapter 8

When Orion woke up she stretched and dug through her trusty backpack that she brought with her everywhere and took out her i-pod which strangely had yet to indicaate it dying or any decrease in battery. Orion bobbed her head slightly to her music as she tapped out the beat with her fingers on Stars side. Orion didn't even notice how the birds and plant life visibly brightened with her sudden burst of happy emotion. Soon Star woke up and stretched and shook his massive bulk out.

"What's on the agenda for today boy?" Orion rubbed Stars mane out and gave him a hug as he licked her face. After another morning of riding Star Orion nearly gasped in astonishment as she saw the last person she had expected to see that day.

"Kagome! You are okay! What happened?" Orion didn't even notice the dog-eared boy standing a couple of steps to Kagomes side.

"Orion! Inuyasha saved me from that weird demon. I see you found a friendly demon dog." Kagome made to approach Orion but was held back by her companions sudden angry outburst as he pointed a claw tipped finger at Sesshomaru. Orion just then studied the boy and couldn't help but see a resembelance between Sesshomaru and the boy. Star gave an annoyed rumble as he lead Orion to a nearby tree and layed down under it relaxing in the shade.

"Kagome what are they saying? Are they brothers or something?" Orion couldn't help herself from blurting out.

"Yeah Inuyasha says that Sesshomaru is his not so nice half-brother and that they hate each other and Sesshomaru is here to try to kill him agian." Kagome translated as fast as she could.

"Now they are talking about their fathers grave and accusing each other of hiding the location." Kagome was wrapped up in what the two brothers were arguing about. Orion suddenly jumped to her feet as Sesshomaru attacked Inuyasha who barely made it out of the way then the two were growling at each other and swiping their claws at each other. Orion felt an uncontrollable panic rise in her chest at seeing two brothers trying to rip their throats out and Orion clasped a hand over her mouth as Sesshomaru pulled Inuyashas eye out of its socket, at least it looked like that. Orion would have fled the violent scene as soon as it started but her collar would only allow her a certain space away from Sesshomaru. Orion numbly clung to Star as Sesshomaru suddenly activated a black hole using Inuyashas eye. Kagome was shouting at the two brothers in japanese so Orion had no idea of what was going on when suddenly Sesshomaru disapeared through the black hole and Orion was tugged violently in his direction so Star ran over to the black hole and leaped through. Orion closed her eyes and awaited the pain of bones breaking as she hit the ground but was suprised to find that they were gently floating through the air infront of what looked like a giant dog warrior skeleton.

"Star where are we!?" Orion clutched onto his fur with a death grip as they flew into the skeletons stomach. Sesshomaru was already there looking at a table sitting atop a HUGE mound of skulls that made up the floor!

"Why do I feel like this is a twisted morbid scene from Excalibur?" Orion muttered under her breath and turned around to see Inuyasha and Kagome riding a wicked skeleton bird as it landed on the skull floor letting its riders off. Orion wipped her head around as she heard crackling and was shocked to see blue flame engulf Sesshomaru's hand as he let go of the rusty sword hilt.

"Why is this sword so important?" Orion asked in hushed tones to Kagome who had slowly and quitly edged her way over to where Orion stood next to Star.

"It is their fathers fang and Sesshomaru wants to steal it for himself but it belongs to Inuyasha." Kagome explained to Orion.

"That is the most assenine thing I think Sesshomaru has done as of yet! What an idiot! He can't even handle it without getting burned." Orion was confused by Sesshomaru's motive. Iuyasha was agian yelling angrily at his brother as he snarled under his breath. Sesshomaru merely flicked out a poison whip from his nails and beat his younger brother back and so they scuffled once more. Orion took the opportunity to go and inspect the sword. Tracing her finger over the worn leather on the hilt Orion gave a startled yelp as the sword suddenly tumbled off the table with a loud clank. All four heads turned to look at her in a still five seconds. Orion grabbed the sword and stuck it back into the little groove it was in before but it refused to stay no matter how hard she stabbed it back into place. Meanwhile Sesshomaru stalked ever closer to her. Orion tensed her back and froze in place as she felt the menacing presence that was Sesshomaru at her back.

"Kagome catch!" Orion suddenly tossed it at Kagome's feet.

"What am I suppose to do with it?" Kagome cried out as Sesshomarus attention was suddenly zeroed in on her.

"Give it to Inuyasha maybe he knows what to do with it!" Orion shouted what she hoped was helpful information to Kagome. In Kagome's frantic panic she threw it back at Orion who managed to catch it without skewering herself with its rusty blade. Suddenly spinning around Orion pointed the rusty dented sword at Sesshomaru who was once more stalking towards her.

"Inuyasha!" Orion noticed him hovering nearby Kagome watching his brother with anger and threw the sword at him. Inuyasha cought it deftly but nothing happened as Orion watched with baited breath. Suddenly Orion felt Sesshomaru's peircing gaze on her and prayed with all her might for the floor to swallow her up right at that moment. Orion felt a little pang of guilt at playing such a cruel game of keep away from Sesshomaru but he didn't need a sword that he couldn't even hold.

"Hey look here Sesshomaru, that sword would only burn your hand so it's best if you didn't touch it. I was trying to do you a favor buddy truly I was. Please just understand me now just this one time. Please don't hurt me!" Orion held her hands up in a harmless gesture as her back hit a thick rib and she couldn't back away anymore. Sliding to the side Orion prayed for a miracle to happen at that moment and Star came bounding over breathing blue flame snarling with a vengence and took a protective stance in front of Orion facing Sesshomaru without even flinching as Sesshomaru snarled back. Orion sagged agianst Stars side in relief as her legs gave out from under her.

"Star you are a life saver, quite literally. I love you boy!" Orion could have cried right then she was so happy to be in one peice. Star gave her a reasuring rumble as he curled himself around Orion protecting her from the violence of the two brothers fighting once more. Suddenly Orion looked up to see a zooming flash of light as Sesshomaru transformed into a giant white dog.

"Why is everybody have to be so cool looking and turn into to some vicious beast? Why can't I do that?" Orion looked on speachless as she admired Sesshomaru as a great white dog who was drooling poison_? _ Orion then confirmed that it was indeed poison by the sizzling sound it made as the skulls melted by his paws where he was drooling. Kagome was shouting instructions at Inuyasha who was shoving her up the ribs making her climb them. Orion soon saw why he was doing that as a green mist ozzed it's way over to her making her cough.

"Come Star." Orion began to climb up the ribs as well trying to stop her cough. Looking down Orion could see that Inuyasha was trying to beat his brother who kept antagonizing him.

"Kagome call Inuyasha off you guys need to get out!" Orion instructed Kgome who in turn yelled down at Inuyasha.

"Come on Orion you have to come with us forget Sesshomaru." Kagome pleaded with Orion.

"I can't he put a collar on me that does not allow me to leave his side." Orion tugged gently at her collar in emphasis. Kagome then got a determined look on her face as she climbed over to where Orion clung onto a rib.

"What are you doing get out of here." Orion wasn't sure what her friend was doing.

"Hold on I'm a miko let me see if I can get it off." Kagome got close enough to Orion and suddenly her hands glowed pink as she brought them to lay over Orions collar. Orion wasn't sure if it was working or not because suddenly the ribs shook as Sesshomaru gave a mightly roar and made a grab at Kagome causing the two girls to scatter to different directions. Orion didn't get to see if Kagome was unhurt as suddenly Inuyasha snatched her up and dissapeared from the skeleton by leaping onto one of the skeleton birds and flew away.

Orion hoped that Sesshomaru's rage would end soon because she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold onto the wall without plummeting to her death. Sesshomaru howled and threw himself at the rib walls as he spat acid drool and crushed the already crushed skulls between his giant white teeth. Orion took a look around and saw that Star was holding his own and had his claws dug into the skeleton as Sesshomaru shook it once more. Orion was too scared to breath to loudly and draw attention to herself but she also needed to snap Sesshomaru out of his frenzy. Getting an idea Orion hoped desperetly that it would work. Carefully Orion got out her i-pod nad took outhe ear buds and played a japanese song called Madokara Mieru. It seemed to work as Sesshomaru stopped moving suddenly and stared his huge red eyes at her and never left the spot until the song ended. In a flash of white light the normal looking elfen Sesshomaru was standing amidst the wrecked bones still looking as regal and prestine as ever. the quote "music does soothe the savage beast" rang loudly in Orions skull as she once agian began to climb up the bones slowly as to not leave the set radius from Sesshomaru who was slowly hovering upwards on a cloud at his feet. Star once agian was at her side and managed to manuver Orion onto his back and they were too floating upwards. Orion wasn't sure of how to deal with the sudden deafening silence now that Sesshomaru was back in control and they were floating out of a huge skeleton that was his dad! Akward was a little bit of an understatment to the whole situation even when they landed on solid ground once agian after they got back to the normal world or what Orion was slowly accepting as the normal world. Sesshomaru uttered not one noise as he set off walking into the forest leaving Star walking after him and a nervous Orion atop his back. Orion felt as if she had betrayed him somehow but logic told her that she did not. The sword belonged to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru was just jealous and it was unhealthy or one to fixate on what their sibling has and not enjoy what they themselves have. Plus Orion didn't even know Sesshomaru and he did kidnap her and refused to let her go and so Orion was not obliged to help him out when he had been so rude to her. Yet something in Sesshomaru's aura screamed of betrayal.


End file.
